


All to Ruin

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Light Choking, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RPF, Riding Crops, Venus in Fur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads watches Hugh perform "Venus in Fur" and is inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Hugh Dancy and Nina Arianda's performance of "Venus in Fur" with a friend, and then discussed the idea of Mads Mikkelsen watching the show (since he confirmed he came to see it), and I let my imagination run wild.

During the second half of the play Mads had struggled to remain still in his seat, not allowing his weight to shift too noticeably. Watching Hugh act was always a treat, but a role like this... Mads licked his lips, wrapped in the safe anonymity of the theatre's shadows. Too many ideas. Too many temptations. He told himself again and again, _no_ , but by the end it was a lost cause. Seeing Hugh with a collar around his neck, body straining against the bonds holding him in place brought back memories Mads had never truly been willing to forsake.

 

Mads stood with the rest of the theatre to offer well-earned applause as Hugh and Nina came back out on stage to take their bow. However, Mads didn't linger. As soon as he had paid his respects he slipped through the aisle and down the hall towards the back of the theatre. Being such a good friend of Hugh meant that many people recognized his face and didn't hinder his path or question Mads' intentions to meet Hugh in his dressing room.

 

He slipped inside and waited, knowing it wouldn't be long. Mads heard Hugh's footsteps approach, and the surprised intake of breath when Hugh stepped through his dressing room door and found Mads standing there waiting for him. Before Hugh could speak, Mads crowded into his personal space. With Mads' weight against him, Hugh's back slammed against the closed door and remained readily in place.

 

"Excellent play," Mads praised, moulding his body to Hugh's form. How long it had been. How reassuring it was that he would never forget the way Hugh felt against him.

 

Hugh was still breathless from his performance, chest heaving and skin slick with sweat. "Glad you made it," Hugh chuckled weakly. "I thought you might like it."

 

Mads smiled his agreement and pressed a little tighter against Hugh until he could feel the rise and fall of Hugh's chest, the shifting of his weight and the swelling of Hugh's erection in his pants against Mads' thigh. "So tell me, which one of us will come to ruin this time?"

 

Hugh bit his bottom lip and canted his hips forward against the pressure of Mads' thigh. The fact that they shouldn't do this again wasn't relevant because they were going to, and they were going to revel in it. "It's been so long..." Hugh pondered, eyes dark as they looked Mads over. "I can't choose."

 

"Then I will decide for you." Mads' hand travelled upwards from Hugh's hip, over his chest and clavicle, squeezing his neck for a teasing instant and then knotting tightly in as much of Hugh's hair as he could grip. "Kneel," Mads commanded, voice immediately strong and unyielding. Although he yanked at Hugh's hair in time with his order, Mads knew with certainty that Hugh's knees buckled under Hugh's own volition.

 

"Mads..." Hugh began and then winced, catching his mistake before Mads could correct him. "Master, please. It has been so long. I need- _ah_!"

 

"It really has been too long, hasn't it?" Mads tutted, displeased. "Do not forget your purpose. What _you_ need is of no concern here."

 

"Forgive me, Master," Hugh ducked his head, only to cry out when Mads yanked his hair back again. The arch of Hugh's neck and back were a sight to behold, one so pleasing that Mads held him in that position long past the point where Hugh's spine must've ached. Hugh did not utter a single complaint though. He only bowed to Mads' desires, displaying himself as it pleased Mads, and panted with want.

 

"You have not yet earned my forgiveness," Mads said, finally releasing Hugh's hair from his grasp. He glanced quickly around the cramped dressing room. "You must have some props in here that can be of use."

 

"There's a box," Hugh answered quickly, eager to please.

 

"Stay," Mads ordered, and then followed the direction Hugh indicated with a nod of his head, finding a box filled with props that had likely been considered and cast aside while preparing the play for performance. He rifled through all of the options, selecting two objects that he thought would be particularly enjoyable. When he turned back he found that Hugh had not moved an inch, not giving in to the discomfort of his bent knees on the ground.

 

"Master..." Hugh trailed off as he looked over the objects of Mads' choosing. A riding crop and a leash.

 

"I think this will do nicely," Mads purred as he clipped the leash around the collar which had remained circling Hugh's neck even after the end of the performance. Though it would have been fun taking Hugh for a walk, displaying to anyone they passed who Hugh belonged to, Mads did not currently have the patience for slow-burn teasing. Instead he held the leather leash right next to the clip, clenched fingers inches from Hugh's neck.

 

He gave it a sharp yank and Hugh toppled forward, grunting as the collar tightened around his neck. Not enough to cut off air supply but enough to taunt, to warn of possibilities. Mads caught him, steadied Hugh, and then pulled the leash upwards. Hugh began to shift a leg but Mads yanked forward again, punishing this time. "Stay on your knees."

 

Hugh nodded, looking up at Mads with dark, hooded eyes. Confident that Hugh would do better this time, Mads pulled the leash vertically again. Even though the collar bit into Hugh's skin and the leash forced Hugh's head to tilt backwards, Hugh fought to remain on his knees. A part of Mads was curious to use all the strength he had, see how viciously Hugh would fight to stop himself from being lifted out of his kneeling position and complete his master's request.

 

Mads kept his hand held aloft for a good minute, taking note each time Hugh swallowed thickly against the collar. It was easy to see the bulge in Hugh's pants where his erection tented the fabric, but Hugh was good and didn't self-indulge. His hands remained at his side, awaiting orders. "How lovely it would be to tie your hands behind your back," Mads lamented the missed opportunity; he had checked carefully but found no material for bindings in the box.

 

"Another time," Hugh suggested tentatively.

 

Hugh's face was going red even though he could still breathe. Mads leaned down and kissed Hugh on his darkened lips, showing his approval. Then he stood straight again, knowing there was no point in not enjoying their current situation to the fullest. "You will suck me off until I come and you will swallow it all, do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes, Master," Hugh bobbed his head. He hesitated for an instant, waiting for another order, and when one didn't come, Hugh's hands reached up and worked open the fly of Mads' pants.

 

"Remove your shirt," Mads thought to add, refusing to compromise their position long enough to strip Hugh himself. Mads let go of Hugh's leash just long enough to allow Hugh to pull his shirt over his head and then resituated his grip. Hugh did as he was told and allowed himself to be reeled back in by the leash when Mads directed Hugh to his cock. He was already hard and Mads hissed when Hugh's fingers hooked on his underwear and tugged it low enough to free Mads' cock from his pants.

 

Hugh didn't need direction for this part; he knew what Mads liked best and was happy to please. Mads fought the urge to let his eyes drift closed, determined not to miss a moment as Hugh took Mads into one hand and fed Mads' cock into his mouth. Hugh wasn't shy about this, which Mads loved. There was no balking or teasing licks. Mads' erection was encircled by quickly-swollen lips and taken to the back of Hugh's mouth, suction greedy and obscene.

 

For a few minutes Mads relished in the way Hugh bobbed on his cock, but before long he remembered the leash and riding crop in his hands. Mads gave a small yank to the leash just to hear Hugh choke at the sudden unexpected pressure, and then released some of the tension again. With Hugh on his knees and sucking on Mads' cock, Mads reached over Hugh's head and began to trace the leather of the riding crop up and down the line of Hugh's spine.

 

Hugh arched at the contact and moaned, vibrations causing Mads to stiffen and begin to buck his hips lightly forward. Without warning Mads snapped the riding crop against Hugh's back, drinking in the red splotche blooming on the beautiful expanse of Hugh's skin. Mads alternated between hitting, tapping and brushing the riding crop along the canvas of Hugh's back, marking from shoulder to ass in unpredictable patterns and moaning when each touch had Hugh taking Mads deeper into his throat.

 

Mads continued to utilize both the leash and the riding crop until Hugh's hips were stuttering forward with their own greed. Saliva was dripping from the corners of Hugh's mouth and over Mads' cock as both of Hugh's hands gripped Mads' hips, forcing a harshness to the way he took Mads' shaft. Hugh's back was red and no doubt stinging, and Hugh had not once, _not once glanced away_. "You'll be my undoing," Mads informed Hugh as he dropped the riding crop in favour of gripping Hugh's hair again. "Nearly... _nearly_ ," Mads groaned softly as his toes curled, every muscle in his body tensing in anticipation for release...

 

Hugh's mouth disappeared and before Mads could even curse the sudden loss of sensation, he found himself on his back with the air knocked from his lungs. The way Hugh stripped was not aiming to be sensual, but the impatience of Hugh's actions to become naked were attractive enough. It didn't bother either of them that Hugh was all bared skin while Mads remained fully clothed, and Mads wasn't provided a chance to complain about being denied orgasm when Hugh straddled his chest and kissed him harshly enough to bruise.

 

Mads met the kiss and gave into it, his commanding demeanour melting away beneath Hugh's dominance. As much as he loved controlling Hugh and watching him obey each and every one of Mads' whims, there was something equally thrilling about giving up all power and trusting Hugh implicitly to give them both what they needed. Hugh's kisses were passionate and violent, teeth nipping flesh and lips locked painfully together.

 

At once Hugh was gone, lips separated as Hugh sat back on Mads' chest. He watched as Hugh brushed a saliva trail from the corner of his mouth and then ran fingers through his already-mussed hair. Hugh shuffled a few inches closer and Mads was already lifting his head when Hugh gripped the back of it and pulled his head up. "Now you're going to suck me," Hugh purred, "And if you do a good job maybe I'll reward you."

 

Mads didn't need a reward. There was no incentive required to make him bow his head and accept Hugh's cock when Hugh pushed it past his lips. Mads sucked hard and fast, ignoring the way his own hips squirmed as his swollen cock bucked against thin air. Hugh had already been aroused from his performance on stage and from displaying himself for Mads' pleasure and Mads could taste both sweat and precome as he opened his mouth wider and circled his tongue around Hugh. It was unfortunate that it had been so long, both of them over-sensitized to this and lacking their normal stamina and restraint. Still, there was no saying that there couldn't be a round two.

 

He relaxed his neck and allowed Hugh to fuck his lax mouth, only adding additional teasing and sucking so that Hugh could moan at the sight of Mads' hollowed cheeks. Hugh's thrusts became frenzied and uncoordinated, though Mads would never chide Hugh for his passion. Hugh was muttering a blend of curses and Mads' name, breathing coming in short gasps and whines as his body tensed and rocked above Mads.

 

Knowing what Hugh needed, Mads hummed around Hugh's length and then grabbed the leash. Though it was an awkward reach, Mads managed to get the leash looped around Hugh's neck once before Mads pulled the leather taut. It still wasn't enough to fully cut off air supply but it was more dangerous now, and as Hugh swallowed and choked against the collar, he spilled hot ropes of come into Mads' spread mouth.

 

Mads kept hold on the leash until the last of Hugh's release had dribbled past his lips. He spent a few extra seconds licking Hugh clean and then released the leash entirely. The leather hung limp as Hugh dug his nails into the skin of Mads' chest, breathing ragged and face red. Hugh didn't even take time to recover before he reached behind him and fisted Mads tightly in one burning hand.

 

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Hugh goaded as he stroked Mads tightly from root to tip and back down. "What you _need_?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Say it like you _mean it_ , Mads," Hugh demanded, twisting his grip around the crown of Mads' cock.

 

"Fuck, _yes_ , Hugh. _Fuck_ ," Mads babbled as he edged closer, closer, and shattered. Hugh held Mads' body flat against the floor and stroked him through his orgasm, come trickling over his fingers and pooling thick and sticky on Mads' skin.

 

It took a long time for both of them to come down from their high, bodies trembling noticeably against one another. Hugh licked his own hand clean, eyes dozy and warm as he did it while Mads watched. Then he slid off Mads and curled up beside him on the floor. Perhaps not the cleanest place to settle, but Mads would guess that their legs were too shaky to reasonably support weight immediately.

 

They kissed a few more times, lazily and with familiarity. After that they took turns checking the other over for any injuries, Mads most concerned about Hugh's neck. It would bruise, but there would be no lasting damage. Mads kissed the reddened skin of Hugh's neck and then released a contented sigh. "It really was an excellent play."

 

"I'm glad you liked it," Hugh said, and confessed, "I wondered if watching it might inspire you."

 

"All part of your plan," Mads raised an amused eyebrow. Hugh's smile was a clear answer. Mads smiled back. "It really was too long. Let's not allow as much time to pass next time."

 

Hugh nodded. "Agreed," he said, sealing the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
